


Flavor of Life - Smut Edition

by Limebrus



Series: Flavor of Life [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: And Lots of It, M/M, Myungjong, NC-17, Smut, different kinks and fetishes, theyre all reposts btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus
Summary: Title: School RoofWords: Approx 4kKinks/fetishes: female school uniform, panties, size kinks (dick), facial, rim job, dick slapping (?)A/N: idk man i think i was drunk when i wrote this





	1. School Roof

**Author's Note:**

> Title: School Roof  
> Words: Approx 4k  
> Kinks/fetishes: female school uniform, panties, size kinks (dick), facial, rim job, dick slapping (?)  
> A/N: idk man i think i was drunk when i wrote this

"Why am I wearing this again?" Sungjong asked as he tried to tug down his extremely short skirt, trying to look as decent as possible which was downright impossible with this length.

"You lost the bet, just accept it, Sungjong," his asshole of a cousin said. "Now, ready for the school day?"

Sungjong only sighed and tried to tug down his skirt one more time to hide the pink panties he had been forced to wear - he was glad the panties didn't feel as uncomfortable as they looked.

"Yeah yeah, sure. If I get expelled it will be on you."

"I honestly don't think they'll notice, you just look like a very tall girl."

It was something Sungjong had to admit, he really did look like a very pretty girl in these clothes and especially with the wig he was wearing. He even made it look like he had boobs, to look more convincing. He just wished the skirt was a bit longer. Well, he had no time to further prepare.

It was time to face the day.

-

Sungyeol had been right, the teachers took no notice of him and didn't even notice the obvious shortness of skirt, which was good for him. Some of his classmates had recognised him and given him a wide eyed stare; some of the male classmates had even quite obviously checked out his legs. 

All things considered, the day went pretty fine as long as he kept ditching the classes or else the teachers would recognise him and find out. The peace and quiet in the halls between classes was something Sungjong came to really appreciate and he would just wander through the halls aimlessly or sit down somewhere and relax.

Once in a while he would see another student, either someone ditching or they would be running late. Most of the students ditching would be the students known for being slightly rebellious, therefore Sungjong was extremely surprised when he saw the school's goody two shoes standing by the lockers halfway into 4th period.

Kim Myungsoo, he was a complete nerd known as a weirdo anime lover and someone who seemed to be constantly flustered. A true loser with a bad hairdo, but he had a quite handsome face which Sungjong had taken notice of. Myungsoo had the face to be popular, if he just put some effort into it. He wasn't really bullied, but he wasn't particularly accepted either. Mostly it was due to him being hard to talk to and kind of weird, but Sungjong had seen him with some other weirdos in school so he did have some friends. 

This was a good opportunity to have some fun and see if he could get away with appearing as a girl, as he and Myungsoo had never talked before. And as added bonus he could maybe find out something he had been wondering about ever since he saw Myungsoo naked in the school shower the other day.

"Hi!" Sungjong said in an overly cheery tone when he had approached Myungsoo.

Myungsoo was still busy with his locker; the poor guy's entire body shook and he swiftly turned around, a hand on his chest. He didn't say anything, he just stared with slightly pink cheeks.

"I'm kinda new here and I wondered if you could help me by showing me around?" Sungjong hoped he managed to make his tone light enough, though his voice by default wasn't really deep.

"Um..." Myungsoo just stared, his eyes sweeping over Sungjong's body. They were the same height, standing face to face. "Sure..."

"Unless you have class to attend?" Sungjong pursed his lips and widened his eyes on purpose to look cute and innocent.

"No no, don't worry. Just follow me," Myungsoo mumbled as he began walking, briefly stopping and looking back to see if Sungjong was following.

Sungjong trailed behind him while he pointed at some places and mumbled out the locations and what not.

"Does this school have a roof area?" Sungjong asked after they arrived on the third floor, knowing full well the school had a roof area and that it was off limits - unless you have the key to the door and rumours said that Myungsoo was often spotted coming down the fourth floor stairs leading from the roof.

"Yeah..." Myungsoo seemed to hesitate, biting his bottom lip as he turned to look at Sungjong in the eyes. "You want to go?"

"Yes! My old school had one and it was so nice on warm days like this," Sungjong said with a giggle. He was lying effortlessly, and it made him wonder if he had a career within acting if he polished himself a bit. 

"Oh.. yeah sure."

With a small excited squeal, Sungjong bounded up the stairs, not caring how his too short skirt was probably not hiding anything - Myungsoo probably had a very clear view of his pink panties and it didn't bother him at all.

"Oh, it's locked," Sungjong said with a fake pout as he pulled the door handle - he knew damn well it was locked, but he had to keep up the act. 

"I have the keys," Myungsoo mumbled and gently pushed Sungjong out of the way, unlocking the door.

It was the first time for Sungjong to be on the roof at the school, so his excitement was genuine when he walked out into the sun and a small smile played on his lips when he leaned on the edge and peered out over the school. It was a nice and quiet location, he kind of wished he had the key to this place too - he wondered how Myungsoo had gotten a hold of it. He decided to ask why he had a key.

"Perks of being the son of the principal," Myungsoo admitted in a low voice. His eyes had snapped up the second Sungjong had turned around and you didn't need to be a genius to know he had been staring at Sungjong's ass. Which did not surprise Sungjong, this guy's main fetishes were probably school girl uniforms and panties; what did surprise him was what he had just said. No one knew he was the principal's son and Sungjong could not understand why no one knew and why Myungsoo had so readily admitted it. 

"Woah, so he gave you the key?"

"No, I took it." 

Damn, this boy was perhaps not a complete goody two shoes. Sungjong might have to re-evaluate what he thought of this boy.

"... When are you going to stop pretending?" Myungsoo suddenly asked, in a firmer voice than usual.

"What do you mean?" Sungjong tilted his head to the side, looking like the perfect example of innocence and cuteness.

"You're Lee Sungjong," Myungsoo said. "I'm not dumb." 

Guess Myungsoo knew about his existence and his face, which was honestly not too surprising since Sungjong was the only openly gay male at their school. But it was a huge school and most hadn't been able to recognise him in this getup, which meant Myungsoo must have paid closer attention to him than he thought.

"Busted," Sungjong grinned widely. "I didn't think you'd recognise me, we've never even talked before."

"I've seen you around," Myungsoo said a bit too casually for Sungjong's liking and he wanted to question it, but Myungsoo continued before he had the chance to even open his mouth. "What were you hoping to get out of me by tricking me? Access to the roof?"

"Well, do you want the truth? Even if it might freak you out?" 

"Yes." Myungsoo's face had turned oddly stoic and his aura felt way different from the usual nerdy boy who always tried to make himself seem as small as possible. It's like Myungsoo had two sides to him and this side felt way more confident and fit his handsome face better (though his hair was as horrible as ever).

"Okay." Sungjong smiled mischievously and walked closer to his upperclassman. "I saw you masturbating in the school showers the other day." It was a bit after the last club activity of the day and Sungjong had forgotten something in the locker room during gym class. He had heard the showers running and had been too curious for his own good; imagine his face when he saw the school number one nerd in the shower with a hand around his cock. "And I noticed something." 

The stoic expression faltered slightly and a hint of a blush settled on Myungsoo's cheeks. "And what did you notice?"

"Your dick size. It looked huge." Sungjong was a size queen, he had been intrigued by Myungsoo ever since and he was not ashamed to admit his shallow reason. He took a step closer, getting into Myungsoo's personal space. "And I want to see it up close." To further emphasise his point he gently cupped Myungsoo's crotch, pleased to feel the bulge itself being big. "Will you allow me?"

"And what do I get out of this?" 

To Sungjong's delight Myungsoo's breathing had turned into short, shallow breaths and his eyes had darkened in what he could only describe as lust. "Anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I want some pictures," Myungsoo murmured. "Don't worry, your face won't be seen."

Sungjong loved being a model, so of course he did not mind. He was a bit perplexed at seeing Myungsoo pull out his professional camera out of his bag. "Now?" 

"Pictures first, then you get to do as you want." Myungsoo took off the lens cap and seemed to adjust his camera a bit. "Go lean over the edge like you did earlier, but with your legs spread a bit more." 

Sungjong went over to the edge and bent over, following Myungsoo's commands and not long after he heard the shutter sound. Many of them in rapid speed and they were slowly coming closer. Sungjong looked behind him, noticing how Myungsoo had bent down slightly to capture a picture which could only be showing the panties, the upper part of his thighs, and a little bit of the edge of his skirt.

"Your ass looks so soft and full in panties, you should start wearing them."

Shit. Sungjong had to bite his lip, as he was actually getting aroused by this. With a camera in hand and in this kind of position, Myungsoo sounded ridiculously confident. Where did the shy nerd go?  He guessed Myungsoo was in his element now.

A hand ghosting over his ass and lightly touching between his thighs pulled him out of his thoughts and a small squeal fell from his lips.

"What are you doing?" Sungjong asked as a finger traced along the crack and pushed some of the fabric in between the round cheeks.

"Adjusting." It was the only answer he received before the finger disappeared and the shutter sound was heard. "Now, please go sit at on the edge of the air vent," Myungsoo murmured and pointed at the air vent at the middle of the roof.

Without complaint Sungjong once more did as he was told and sat down on it, automatically spreading his legs. 

"Lean back, by supporting yourself on your arms."

Sungjong leaned back, noticing his skirt slid up, but not enough to expose his panties. "Wait," he said as he stood up and pulled the skirt further up so it was on his mid stomach and then got back into position, spreading his legs widely. Myungsoo had looked on in silence, licking his lips and grinning appreciatively. This kind of Myungsoo was ridiculously hot, which was something Sungjong had to admit.

"Such a good model," he complimented.

"Do you do this often?" Was Sungjong's reply.

"No." Myungsoo had gotten closer and was squatting, camera between Sungjong's legs.

"No as in never or no as in not often?"

"Not often. I'm picky."

So it meant he had done stuff like this before, it made Sungjong feel a bit sad - he liked the thought of being the first and only. 

"And never as intimate as this," Myungsoo added. "The most sexual I've gotten has been thighs."

Sungjong felt a bit more pleased again, happy to be the first. Maybe he should let Myungsoo have him as a model whenever, as long as his face was not shown. 

"What are you going to do with this pictures?" Sungjong shivered slightly as a calloused hand pushed this thigh further to the side, making his legs spread even wider.

"For my personal enjoyment."

Visuals of Myungsoo masturbating much like he had done in the shower invaded Sungjong's mind and he had to resist a small moan, though he could not stop the blood rushing down. 

Myungsoo noticed, as he lowered the camera and his eyes glued on the panties. "Touch yourself into full hardness." 

Things were getting heated now and even if this was not a situation he had been able to foresee, this was better than anything he could have hoped for. Gently he placed his long fingers on top of the smooth panties, slowly tracing his length and sufficiently teasing himself. Myungsoo was taking pictures of the entire thing, praising how good he looked with small murmurs. 

When he had reached full hardness, his cock leaking and making a wet patch on the panties, Sungjong had to will himself to stop. His breathing had turned heavy and the panties felt mildly constraining, causing him to twitch a bit. At least he could support himself with two arms again, which was good because his left arm had started getting tired.

"Your cock is so small and cute," Myungsoo said in glee and the shutter went off consecutively. Sungjong knew he had a smaller than average dick and he honestly had no problem with that, it just made it more fun to be with guys who had big sized dicks. It fuelled his kink.

"Can I adjust again?" Myungsoo asked as he lowered his camera and once more squatted before Sungjong.

"Knock yourself out."

Sungjong sucked in a breath as careful fingers slipped in under the panties and grabbed the tip of his leaking cock and pulled it so it was peaking out of the panties.

"Perfect."

Sungjong's thighs shook as Myungsoo kept taking pictures - he was so horny he was going to burst, yet at the same time he loved this and loved being taken pictures of.

"There."

Sungjong sat up and stretched his arms. "Is it-" he had to take a few deep breaths to catch his breath. "Is it my turn?"

"Yes," Myungsoo said as he placed down the camera next to where Sungjong was sitting. "How do you want me?"

"You can just stand there." Sungjong got up and with shaky legs he took the one step separating them and wrapped an arm around Myungsoo's shoulders and neck for support. Hands settled on Sungjong's hips, adding more support.

Seeing no reason to delay it, Sungjong looked down between their bodies and placed his hand over Myungsoo's bulge, not surprised to find it to be already semi-hard. With diligence he teased from outside of the pants, either with tracing a finger over the length or rubbing his entire palm over it.

"God," Myungsoo moaned, tightening his hold on Sungjong's hips. Sungjong looked up briefly to see how red his cheeks had become and how full his lips seemed - he must have been biting them to hold back moans.

Sungjong looked back down and quickly unzipped the pants, watching as they fell down and bundled by Myungsoo's feet. Underneath the pants Myungsoo was wearing briefs and Sungjong could already marvel at the impressive bulge he was sporting. It was a temptation he could not resist and he slid down, getting on his knees in front of Myungsoo and latching his mouth onto where he spotted the tip of the cock. 

The little groans from Myungsoo were highly encouraging and Sungjong sucked harder on the tip through the cloth, wetting it sufficiently. Hands grabbed the wig and pulled it off, throwing it somewhere before settling back in Sungjong's hair and tugging. Now Sungjong was the one groaning and he felt his cock throb inside his panties, pre-come leaking.

He ignored his own dick for the time being and instead put his eyes in the prize, slowly pulling down the  briefs until the red, glistening tip peaked out of the briefs. It was a sight he could not say no to and tentatively he licked the tip and tasted the saltiness before pulling down the briefs all the way down.

He stared at the proudly standing cock and admired the size, wrapping his hand around it and and gently tugging. God, it's the sexiest cock he had ever witnessed and he couldn't believe the school nerd was hiding such a magnificent treasure.  He briefly wondered how it would feel to be slapped by it, and he thought of voicing his request but was too afraid for it to be seen as weird. Maybe next time, if there ever was one.

Sungjong leant forward and put the dick between his lips, slowly inching forward until his mouth was filled - yet he had not taken in the entire length, as it was a work in progress.

With hands tugging his hair harshly and groans sounding from above him, Sungjong began bobbing and licking at the slit of the cock whenever he could. His mouth felt lightly stretched from the size and he was enjoying it. With every bob he carefully went deeper, until he felt it hit the back of his throat which resulted in a loud moan from Myungsoo and the hands in his hair tugging so harshly that Sungjong too moaned.

"You're so good," Myungsoo said in between breaths. Sungjong looked up, staring right into Myungsoo's eyes and observing his red face and shining eyes. Sungjong swallowed, enjoying the hitch of breath from Myungsoo.

The plan was to suck Myungsoo off and be done with it, but Sungjong felt so much lust and need for something more. He pulled away and let the cock slip out between lips, still looking up at Myungsoo. "I want you to fuck me, but I don't have lube nor a condom on me right me now. I have some in my locker so if you want to, you can wait-"

"I have that in my bag."

Sungjong blinked. How convenient. And weird. Sungjong thought he himself was weird for having it in his locker, but Myungsoo was worse. Maybe this nerd truly had a hidden dark side, which wouldn't be too much of a shock considering what he had seen today.

"Get on the air vent again, bent over."

Seems like Myungsoo was back to commanding and Sungjong did not mind at all and he did as he was told, silently listening as he heard Myungsoo get the stuff out of his bag.

"It'll be a shame to take this off," Myungsoo sighed as he touched the panties. 

"You can find a way around if you want to," Sungjong suggested as he felt his panties being pushed down to the top of his thighs.

"I guess. Spread your legs wider. Good."

The calloused hands Sungjong which had gotten slightly familiar with spread his buttocks and a few seconds later something wet slid along his crack and poked at his entrance; it caused goose bumps to appear on his skin and a loud moan ripped from him. He had not expected an eating out, but he definitely wasn't going to complain.

The tongue slid into his entrance and went in and out for minute or so, making Sungjong feel relaxed and delighted, except his cock was throbbing for attention.

"Your ass tastes so sweet. I would love to do nothing but eat you out one day and make you scream and cum all over yourself," Myungsoo murmured, pulling away and fingers slid over Sungjong's hole.. 

God, this dirty talk, this odd confidence. Sungjong should have approached this guy ages ago.  "Just get your fingers in me already," he said in a half moan.

Lubricated fingers breached his entrance and diligently scissored him, occasionally brushing against his prostate and pulling out moans from him. Two fingers turned into three, which again turned into four. The four fingers stretched enough for him to feel a mild burn, something he secretly enjoyed and he was quite disappointed when they slipped out of him. The sound of a packed being ripped open soon followed, then more sounds of a lid being opened. Sungjong glanced back for two seconds, biting his lips at the visual of Myungsoo lubing up his cock with a pleasured face and closed eyes. 

"Hurry up already," Sungjong half whined when several seconds had trickled by. "I need you in me now." He had half hoped Myungsoo would just slam it inside him, with no care for being gentle nor giving Sungjong the time to adjust, but when Myungsoo chuckled and finally pushed the tip of his cock inside he felt quite happy about the slowness - Myungsoo was bigger than he had ever had before so he needed the time to adjust. 

"You okay?" Myungsoo asked while he massaged the buttocks.

"Yes. Continue."

Instead of Myungsoo moving he heard a shutter sound and he turned his head. "What are you taking a picture of?"

"My cock in your ass," Myungsoo admitted. "It looks so good."

"... Show me the picture later."

"Of course." He then finally began moving, slamming in without mercy and causing Sungjong to being dragged back and forth on top of the the air vent. Never before had anyone fucked him so hard, without being afraid and going balls deep. With every thrust he felt Myungsoo's balls slap against his skin and the sound itself was ridiculously erotic. Sungjong wished this never would stop, but with almost every slam Myungsoo's length would brush against the bundle of nerves and pull out loud moans from Sungjong which drowned out the groans and moans from Myungsoo. Sungjong had never known this guy could be such a beast.

He had almost reached his peak when Myungsoo stopped for no reason and a whine sounded from Sungjong.

"Why did you stop?!"

There was no answer from Myungsoo, he only pulled out and then grabbed Sungjong by the hips, turning him to lie on his back.

"This thing is almost tall enough so that we can do it like this, if you're a bit bendy."

Sungjong was plenty of bendy and he lifted his legs straight up, before spreading them as much as the panties on his thighs allowed him to, then he placed his calves on Myungsoo's shoulders. "Just get your dick back in me." His dick was lying against the lowest part of his stomach, throbbing and leaking onto his skin. 

"As you command."

Myungsoo grabbed his thighs and lifted him slightly higher, and Sungjong helped by reaching for Myungsoo's cock and guiding it back inside him. To be honest, Sungjong was impressed by the showcase of strength, as he had never noticed the big biceps Myungsoo was sporting, and how his muscles helped with keeping Sungjong's butt raised high enough so Myungsoo could fuck into him without having to bend his legs.

It took only a few thrusts for Sungjong to spill, his come painting the underside of his skirt and the lower part of his stomach.

Myungsoo ceased thrusting and pulled out just as Sungjong finished and started whimpering from the hyper sensitivity. 

"Can't believe you managed to make me come without being touched," Sungjong murmured. He sat up straight, his head feeling light and his muscles dead. "You're still hard," he noted. "You can keep fucking me if you want, I can handle the oversensitivity. Or do you want something else?" He'd do anything to return the favour, as this was by most far the best sex he had ever had.

Myungsoo twitched a bit and seemed to hesitate; it was obvious he had something in mind.

"Just tell me, I'm down with almost anything."

"I want to cum on your face," Myungsoo admitted sheepishly; the shy nerd in him was showing. 

Sungjong had not expected his kind of response and even if his dick was spent, a small seed of arousal settled in his stomach. "Okay, on one condition." This was the perfect opportunity to bring this up.

"What is it?"

"I want you to slap me with your dick, in the face."

"Oh wow." Myungsoo's eyes darkened even more. 

"What can I say," Sungjong laughed and slipped down on his knees in front of Myungsoo. "I love big cocks and I want to feel them all over me."

"I won't deny your wishes."

Sungjong slipped off the condom and locked his eyes on the throbbing, red cock in front of him. Anticipation surged through his body as Myungsoo wrapped a hand around the cock and tugged, repeating the movement for a few seconds until more pre-come leaked from the tip and then his other hand grasped Sungjong's hair and pulled him closer, seconds later the dick came slapping onto his cheek. It didn't hurt, it was just like a mild slap, but the pre-come smeared his cheek and the act itself felt oddly satisfying. He allowed himself to be manhandled by Myungsoo's hand, letting him pull him forward or backward. Occasionally he would hit one of Sungjong's cheeks with his dick. 

"Open your mouth."

Sungjong opened his mouth, watching as Myungsoo held his long cock and traced Sungjong's lips with the tip and smearing the salty liquid there.

"I'm gonna stop playing now and actually finish," Myungsoo informed as he released his hold on Sungjong's hair and focused solely on tugging his cock. Sungjong only nodded and watched, listening as Myungsoo moaned louder and louder and his body stiffened and ropes of come hit Sungjong's face. He accepted it well, only closing his eyes to protect them. When he opened them again Myungsoo was sitting on his knees in front of him, breathing heavily and looking at him with a tired expression.

"Fuck, you look so beautiful," Myungsoo breathed out.

"Wishing you could take a picture?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe in the future, when I know you better so I'm sure you won't spread the pictures of my face." Sungjong laughed softly and pressed  a finger against his face, capturing some of the cum and bringing it to his mouth. 

Myungsoo's eyes darkened. "I wouldn't want anyone else to see you like this so I wouldn't spread any of these picture, it's my own private creation."

"Possessive over your 'art'?" Sungjong grabbed his own bag and got some wipes out, wiping his face and then his cock and everywhere else where he had come. He got out one for Myungsoo too and wiped his cock, Sungjong loved how it seemed big even when it was spent and he loved the little twitch he felt when cleaning it.

"Thanks," Myungsoo murmured and fell backwards, staring up at the sky as he began pulling up his briefs and pants. Sungjong followed as soon as he pulled up his panties, lying down next to him. 

"We should do this again. Take more pictures too."

"Yeah, definitely," Myungsoo agreed. He then turned to face Sungjong. "I've noticed you, you know. I always knew you would be a perfect model." 

"For your porn pictures?" Sungjong teased.

A blush crept up on Myungsoo's cheeks; Sungjong guessed the shy nerd was back.

"Actually, I meant normal pictures... Could I take one some day? Of you, nothing sexual?" He stuttered a bit and looked embarrassed.

"Yes," Sungjong grinned. "If you keep letting me play with your cock."

"Of course," Myungsoo smiled, a smile which seemed a bit weird as it looked too innocent.

"Then it is a deal; this cock-" Sungjong said and grabbed Myungsoo's bulge for emphasis. "-is mine and you can take pictures of me as much as you like."

"If my cock is yours, is your ass mine?"

"... I guess that is only fair."

And this was how he got into a relationship with the nerdy anime lover and surprised the entire school with this choice.


	2. The Wolf and the Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weird as makes-no-sense smut i wrote one night i was drunk. it has so many weird ass kinks so be prepared.
> 
> no plot, no depth, just shameless, indulgent, guilty pleasure smut that is so ridiculous i hesitated for months to post
> 
> oh well
> 
> enjoy?

Myungsoo couldn't believe his own eyes as he entered his one room apartment and saw someone sitting on his bed with a wicked grin.

Someone being in his apartment was alarming enough, but when the certain someone was the famous Lee Sungjong, cat hybrid extraordinaire and the man every person wanted to fuck on their campus, it was nearly faint worthy.

They had only spoken a couple of times, and he had been sure Sungjong didn't even know his name.

Yet now he was in Myungsoo's apartment, sitting on his bed completely naked. He felt his scruffy ears twitch on the top of his head.

"Wh-what?" Myungsoo stuttered, everything previously in his hands had ended at the floor.

"Hello, Kim Myungsoo." It was spoken in a seductive purr, furry black ears pointed in attention on top of Sungjong's head.

Myungsoo tried to clear his voice. "Wh-what are- Why?"

"I heard a few rumours about the wolf boys and their incredible dicks, and I got curious," Sungjong elaborated while shifting on the bed, legs spreading and unintentionally Myungsoo's eyes gazed down on the small, soft cock.

He was quick to look up again and into the amused face, his own cheeks burning. "Then why me?" Wolf hybrids were less common, but not unheard of and someone with Sungjong's wide social circle could have easily found someone else.

"You're hot and you're close. Also I heard you're interested in me, so I thought this could be a win win?" Sungjong moved one of his hands down his body. "You want this, yes?"

"But-"

"Wolf boy," Sungjong interrupted. "Yes or no?”

Myungsoo breathed in deeply and glanced over the pale naked body on his bed before nodding excitedly and shedding his clothes incredibly fast, joining Sungjong on the bed in mere seconds.

It was time to let go of thoughts and let his instincts take over.

Expertly he kissed the pink lips and effectively stole Sungjong's breath, pressing their naked bodies closer and feeling pride when the small cock immediately turned hard.

He broke the kiss and lifted himself, so he could peer at Sungjong's penis; it made him unintentionally coo and he sat up straight and admired the proudly standing cock.

With a big, calloused hand he wrapped his fingers around it, amused at how few fingers he needed to accomplish the feat.

"Do you like it?" Sungjong asked, sounding close to out of breath.

"It's so small and cute."

"Thank you." Sungjong seemed awfully proud of it, which Myungsoo felt was just right: it was the single most beautiful penis he had ever seen.

Without another word he slid down on the bed and licked the head, finding even the taste of it oddly sweet; this was the first time he was with a cat hybrid and Myungsoo had heard some stuff. Stuff he wanted to confirm.

Therefore he engulfed the penis and sucked it into his mouth, feeling it lay against his tongue as more of the pre-cum leaked.

God, it tasted so ridiculously sweet.

"Shit," he heard Sungjong mumble and a hand was buried in his hair, gently tugging.

Myungsoo lifted his head and felt the member slide out of his mouth. "Can I suck you off?"

"Please," was Sungjong's reply and Myungsoo set to work, diligently sucking and licking; it was easy to engulf it all the way to the base and not long after more sweetness filled his mouth as he heard an angelic moan.

Myungsoo had never thought come could actually taste delicious, yet he was already addicted.

"So sweet," he murmured appreciatively and licked his lips for good measure.

"First time with a cat hybrid?"

Myungsoo nodded.

Sungjong grinned widely. "Then I guess you have rumours you want to confirm as well?" He was slightly out of breath. " Well, I'm yours for the night so do as you wish, big boy."

Myungsoo gulped and his dick twitched at the implication - it was already oozing obscene amounts of pre-come. "Then, one thing I want to know," he mumbled, staring into the hauntingly beautiful face as he once again wrapped his fingers around the soft cock.

It quickly hardened, as if it hadn't just spurted its seeds and been sucked dry by Myungsoo.

"So it is true. You guys bounce back fast."

Sungjong opened his mouth, surely going to reply to the comment, but Myungsoo's rough hands grabbing his hips and flipping him onto his stomach stole his words and instead he only released a few whimpers as Myungsoo parted the full cheeks and stared at the puckered hole: it was wet and dripping.

"Yes, self lubricating assholes too," Sungjong commented. "And it is as sweet as my cum."

Intrigued, Myungsoo lifted the ass up and dove between the cheeks, licking a long stripe from right by the balls to the upper crack right by the tail.

It truly was just as sweet.

"Damn," he breathed out and fell to the temptation of diving back in, tongue sliding into the hole and lapping up more of the delicious taste.

Sungjong was quiet and unmoving, except for his long, sleek cat tail swaying back and forth.

"This is so handy," Myungsoo amazedly said when he came up for breath, his face surely covered in the fluid. "I can just slide my dick in and fuck you."

Sungjong thrust his ass back encouragingly. "Do it."

"No, not yet." He had some more stuff he wanted to try and ask; and with Sungjong face down and booty up, he knew what to find out next as he followed the gentle sway of tail.

"Is it true you can fuck yourself with the tail?"

"Yes."

"Do you do it?"

A brief silence followed. "Yes." Sungjong's voice sounded almost embarrassed.

"Can I see?"

No reply, but the tip of the tail slowly moving- sliding over Myungsoo's cheek in the process - and nearing the puckered hole was the only answer he needed.

With fascination he watched as the tip slid in and out of the hole effortlessly, small suppressed moans sounding from Sungjong as the pace quickened and even more wetness pushed out of the puckered hole - it even slid down the crack and dripped down on the bed.

"Stop. Pull it out."

There was a dissatisfied whine, but Sungjong dutifully listened and the tail slid out, glistening and wet.

"Turn around."

Glazed eyes and flushed cheeks soon met him, and the cute cock had turned angry red and seemingly begging for attention.

Myungsoo dropped down to once again taste the swollen lips for a short second before smiling down at the cat hybrid. "Your turn," he murmured, lying down on his back. "Examine and check the rumours."

-

With wide eyes Sungjong stared down at the wolf boy, not sure where to start even though most of his curiosity was connected to the very big and juicy cock resting against Myungsoo's firm stomach; they had not joked about the size of the wolf hybrid cocks and the amount of pre-come they leaked.

The sight of the cock alone was enough to make his hole twitch in need and his cock harden even further.

Yes. The dick was first priority, everything else he would find out later.

"I love your cock," he said out loud, feeling no shame and loving the small blush settling on Myungsoo's cheeks. "It's so big and juicy and beautiful."

He had never seen one as big as this before, and even with his expert training he wasn't sure if he'd be able to deep throat it.

It was a challenge though and Sungjong never backed away from challenges.

"Could you sit up? On the edge of the bed."

Myungsoo hummed and a few moments later Sungjong was kneeling on the floor between Myungsoo's strong thighs, his lips wrapped around the wet, leaking head.

Bitter. So bitter, but his taste buds and body approved, his stomach twirling in arousal while his mouth worked on taking in inch by inch.

"Don't force yourself," Myungsoo murmured gently when Sungjong felt the tip of penis hit the back of his mouth. It was cute how sweet this man was, though it was the total opposite personality of the guys he usually slept with.

Sungjong hummed, wanting to give some sort of reply before he attempted his challenge, his mind remembering the biggest dildo he had at home and how he had practised so hard he could swallow it like a professional.

With one brief look up at Myungsoo's he plunged, feeling the cock slide down his throat as he swallowed it all the way to the base before lifting his head again.

He did it. And judging by the surprised, yet pleasured moan from Myungsoo he did well.

"Fuck! No one has ever been able to-" Myungsoo's words were gone with the wind as Sungjong went into another dive, his already stretched lips smiling around dick.

He could do this!

Rapidly he moved up and down the cock, occasionally swallowing it all the way and loving the near screams he got. His own dick felt as if it was ready to burst, and his ass was dripping and probably forming a small pool on the floor.

"I'm gonna come soon," Myungsoo warned in a tight voice and Sungjong met his eyes, perspiration sliding down his forehead and his hands clutching onto the sheets.

Deliberately Sungjong went for one more, the cock sliding down his throat quickly and as it slid out and he only had the tip of it in his mouth a loud moan ripped from Myungsoo. It was the only hint he needed and Sungjong looked up, feeling himself coming untouched as he enjoyed the sweet look upon Myungsoo's face and his own mouth getting filled.

The rumour was true: they were extremely heavy cummers. It was too much for his mouth to take and while holding onto the convulsing penis by the base he slid the tip out of his mouth, some of it dripping out while he slowly swallowed it.

And the sick thing was: a few more loads were still shooting out, painting Sungjong's face and hitting him on the cheek, nose, forehead.

When nothing more seemed to come shooting out of the engorged head, Sungjong looked up.

"Oh god," Myungsoo mumbled. "That was the best blowjob I've ever gotten."

"I would sure hope so," Sungjong purred, throat aching and lips swollen. "And your dick is still rock hard, so that part was true." It was if Myungsoo hadn't come just a few moments ago; it was insane and oh so perfect.

Myungsoo just smiled and helped Sungjong back onto the bed, lying down again, looking like he had just done before the blowjob, except for the flushed and slick skin.

"You have cum all over your face," he remarked casually, though his eyes were dark and heavy with lust.

Oh right. Sungjong grabbed the blanket and quickly wiped his face before throwing it away.

"So, I'm still yours," Myungsoo said expectantly. "Anything you're wondering about?"

"Oh yes." With a sense of excitement straddled Myungsoo, using his hand to hold the cock and position it at his entrance. Rough, yet gentle hands grabbed his hips and rested there, eyes looking up at him with expectation. Just the anticipation was enough for Sungjong's penis to harden once again, and with that he began sliding down, his hole stretching around the beast of a cock. Never before had Sungjong had someone nor something as thick.

The slide was easy, thanks to the wetness and the pre-come.

"Fuck yes!" Sungjong moaned, licking his lips and loving the hitches from Myungsoo as his ass engulfed it inch by inch.

He breathed out as he had slid all the way down, feeling fuller than he had ever felt before and his thighs shook with the burning sensation.

Unsurprisingly Sungjong came untouched for the second time that night, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Damn," Myungsoo murmured. "Good thing you bounce back fast." No sooner had those words left his mouth when Sungjong's dick almost instantly filled again.

Sungjong only replied with a groan, too focused on lifting himself up again. It took a few tries and bounces before he found a rhythm, the thick cock providing stimulation to his prostate with every small movement. Safe to say Sungjong was quick to come again.

And again.

And even a third time before muscles stopped co-operating due to the high stimulation.

"Fuck me. Take over. Dominate me," he all but begged, forgetting about his status at their university as the sex god of a cat hybrid. "Please, master," he whimpered, knowingly letting his ears lie against his head in a submissive move and having heard rumours about how even the gentlest of wolf hybrids have a feral and dominant side - Sungjong hoped it was true.

Something in Myungsoo's face changed, it turned even darker and almost feral and there was no gentleness in his hands as he literally lifted Sungjong off of his dick. "You sure you can handle it?" He growled, grey ears alert.

Myungsoo finally looked like the the wolf hybrid he was.

"Yes, please I can handle it, master."

He was immediately pushed to shift position, standing on all fours close to the foot-end, gazing right into the two meter tall standing mirror there.

It was a mirror he had noted earlier, as he had waited for Myungsoo to return home. The position of it - foot end of a bed - had immediately set thoughts in his head and he had admittedly hoped it would come to use.

Thanks to it he could look into Myungsoo's face as the wolf hybrid was positioned behind him, his cock teasingly nudging against the hole.

"What do you want, kitten?"

His voice was so dark and promising, matching the look on his face.

"Your cock."

"Beg."

Sungjong's entire body shivered, wanting so badly to get fucked and to please Myungsoo and this feral, dominating side of him.

"Fuck me, master. Tear me open with your big cock. Fuck me until I'm crying from pleasure and until I forget my own name. Mark me, take me, make me scream."

"Good kitten," he cooed, looking down at Sungjong's ass and half a second later he had mercilessly shoved his cock inside, the sound of heavy balls hitting skin filling the room.

Their eyes met in the mirror, a hand grabbing Sungjong by the hair.

"You ready, kitten?"

"Yes."

Hard, fast, pain. Myungsoo was slamming into him so fast and deep, one hand creating bruises onto his hip and the other tugging violently at his hair; it was so good.

Every thrust reached so deep it was almost uncomfortable, and the thickness of the cock caused his prostate to get stimulation with every movement. Even the pain was good.

Tears had sprung to his eyes and his already sore throat was getting worse as his moans turned only louder.

"I've dreamt of this," Myungsoo said between heavy breaths and impossibly deep thrusts. "You being split open on my cock and moaning my name like it's your own.”

Sungjong came as an answer.

"Little kitten, did you orgasm?" His gaze was heavy.

"Yes, master," he moaned out, already feeling another orgasm building up.

"Don't come unless I tell you to."

"What?"

"You heard me," Myungsoo growled. "I give the permissions around here. If you come I'll stop."

Sungjong wanted to argue, but with the dick in his ass it was hard to think of good arguments and he simply just submitted.

Whimpering and gasping, Sungjong looked at himself and the mess he was: sweaty, skin red, and even drooling. He was a mess, yet his own image was arousing.

"Little kitten likes to look at himself in the mirror?" Myungsoo sounded amused. "Do you look at yourself in the mirror when masturbating."

"Sometimes," Sungjong admitted.

"Cute, I want to see that one day."

This was pure perfection; both the sex and the man. But there was one last thing.

"Please," Sungjong moaned. "Please, master please."

"I won't let you come."

"It's not- AH!" Sungjong screamed, surprised by the force Myungsoo had pulled at his hair with. He realised full sentences would be hard. "Knot."

Myungsoo stopped completely. "Knot?" He looked inquisitive, but extremely amused

"I want it."

"Want?"

"Need," Sungjong corrected, unconsciously fucking himself on the cock by rocking back and forth.

No response.

"Please Master. I need it. Fuck me with your knot."

"You sure you can handle it?" Myungsoo asked, sliding out so only the tip was inside and his firm hand kept Sungjong from rocking. "It can be uncomfortable."

Sungjong enthusiastically nodded. "I need to feel it."

The grin from Myungsoo was particularly wolfish and then Sungjong felt it; he felt the thick cock grow a little longer as it pushed deeper inside despite neither of them moving.

This was it. The knot of wolf hybrids, infamous.

Finally.

"I would be gentle, but something tells me you want it rough," Myungsoo murmured and then he pushed deeper, and Sungjong felt something big and round press against his hole. "You better scream," he said and thrust harshly.

Sungjong did, quite loudly. And he broke his promise, his seed spurting out of his cock in rapid succession.

"Little kitten-" Myungsoo started warningly, body frozen.

"Punish me! Later! I'll do anything, but please don't stop! And I promise I won't come again, until you say so."

Myungsoo seemed to contemplate before nodding. "Deal."

Sungjong breathed out in relief when Myungsoo moved.

If the thrusts had been intense before, they were insane now. Every time the knot left and re-entered he screamed in pleasure, and now it reached even deeper. The hand on his hip were digging nails into his skin and the only reason why he wasn't face down in the bed from the sheer force from the thrusts was because of the hand holding him by the hair.

He watched as Myungsoo fucked into him, every thrust, seeing the fine muscles tightening in his upper torso and arms, seeing his eyes slowly grow more and more glazed, and listening as he too became louder.

Holding back was getting impossible.

"Please."

Myungsoo ignored him.

"Please, master. I can't - I need to-"

Tears from all the pleasure was streaming down Sungjong's face, and his balls were so heavy he was sure they would combust any second.

Myungsoo met his eyes in the mirror, briefly, and then he seemed to let go.

With one last slam into him, Myungsoo collapsed on top of him, biting into Sungjong's shoulder. Sungjong could literally feel the knot convulsing inside of him as his ass slowly got filled.

Sungjong was face down on the bed, unconsciously thrusting against the sheets and loving the vibrations on his cock. Myungsoo seemed dead to the world, teeth still nibbling on Sungjong's shoulder.

"Master," his voice less than a whimper, but the sheer need seemed to finally wake Myungsoo up.

"Come, little kitten."

Sungjong did and he cried out in relief, vision white as he experienced the most amazing orgasm of his life.

When he floated back into his body he realised their position was very uncomfortable.

"Can we move?"

"Sure," Myungsoo replied. "But I can't move my knot out of you. It'll be stuck for another hour or so."

Oh. So that part of the rumour was true as well

With teamwork and carefulness they moved into a spooning position, Myungsoo still lodged deeply into his ass with his convulsing knot.

They lied there in silence, with Myungsoo kissing and nibbling his neck.

It was 20 minutes later that Sungjong felt his cock standing for attention again, due to dick in his ass and the kisses on his neck.

"Uh," Sungjong coughed awkwardly. "Myungsoo, I'm hard again."

The kisses stopped and Myungsoo peered over Sungjong's shoulder. "God it's so small and cute." He cupped it with his hand. "Use small movements and my hand, and I'll let you come."

It was something Sungjong frequently did himself, just using his palm to get friction, and with ease he thrust against it and with how he was lightly fucking himself on Myungsoo's dick, well it wasn't long before he came.

"Lick it, kitten," Myungsoo murmured and put his hand in front of Sungjong's face, and like a dutiful kitten he lapped it all up.

"Good, kitten."

The praise was oddly extremely satisfying and pride welled up in his chest.

Another silence arrived, though Sungjong had hit a realisation.

"I want this," he said in a quiet voice, casually stroking the hand on his stomach with his own.

"Hm?" Myungsoo's voice vibrated against Sungjong's skin.

"This, us fucking. You - Well. If you want it too?"

"Definitely."

"Then it's decided. But at university, I have a reputation to uphold so you can't tell them about me submitting."

"As long as I get to dominate and own you in bed, it sounds good to me."

"Deal."

The next round of silence was comforting, and Sungjong had nearly fallen asleep when warm breath fanned his ear.

"My knot is gone, I can pull out now," Myungsoo murmured and subsequently did, causing Sungjong to gasp as he felt quite a lot of come dribble out of his ass.

"Damn, even come sliding out of you looks sexy. Sadly I wont be able to get hard in several hours, due to the knot."

Which was probably for the best; Sungjong was exhausted. He rolled around in the big bed (which was quite big for a one-room apartment, though it was a quite luxurious one-room apartment).

"Time for your punishment," Myungsoo piped out.

Oh. Right. Because he came too early.

"Lie with your face between my legs and your lips around my dick."

Sungjong stared dumb-foundedly.

"I want you to sleep like that, and every time I wake up and my dick isn't in your mouth I'll spank your ass."

It was weird and odd, but with a weird sense of thrill Sungjong slid down and put the dick in his mouth, his head resting on a strong thigh and a hand gently massaging his scalp. The bed of course wasn't long enough and he had to pull his legs up against his body.

Unbelievably enough he fell asleep.

Three times he woke up with the dick having slid out of his mouth, and in the morning he woke up with a big surprise.

The big surprise being a hard dick shallowly fucking into his mouth and he didn't move, just let Myungsoo finish himself and spill his load; once again it was a bit too much and unintentionally the dick slid out alongside some of the semen as Sungjong desperately worked to swallow it.

"Good morning," Myungsoo said loudly and he sat up, causing Sungjong's head to fall off the thigh. "Four times I woke up and my dick was cold and lonely."

Sungjong looked up, watching as Myungsoo patted his thighs.

"Get on here, ass up."

Shaking lightly, Sungjong did and he shifted a little uncomfortably as the rock hard cock of Myungsoo was pressing against his own.

"You have permission to come whenever during the spanking."

Sungjong breathed out softly, placing his tail to lie against his back. The first slap was hard, sounding obscene in the room bathed by the morning sun.

Second was just as hard and like the first one, his ass stung and his cock rubbed against Myungsoo's.

"Fuck, your ass-cheeks jiggle," Myungsoo murmured.

On the third spank Sungjong let himself come, and on the fourth he was exhausted.

"I wanna shower, I feel disgusting and I think I have dried cum in my ass."

"That's a good idea..." Myungsoo gently pushed Sungjong off and stood up. "Come."

Exhausted, but happy at the prospect of becoming clean he followed Myungsoo and he couldn't stop his eyes from widening as he saw the bathroom; it was nearly as big as the main room, and it had a huge tub.

Myungsoo began filling it and stepped into it, sitting down and inviting Sungjong over with a hand motion. Moments later Sungjong sat between Myungsoo's legs as the water slowly filled.

"This one room apartment is so luxurious," Sungjong commented, eyes closed as he rested the back of his head on Myungsoo's shoulder. He hadn't know Myungsoo had a lot of money.

"My parents wanted me to be comfortable." Myungsoo hummed softly and grabbed the loofah, using it to rub down Sungjong's torso, arms, legs. He even diligently washed Sungjong's cock, without making it sexual.

"Lean forward so I can wash your back."

The water was nearly at the limit and as Myungsoo washed his back, Sungjong turned the water off and the bathroom turned almost entirely silent.

"Now get on your fours."

Not questioning it, Sungjong did and two fingers breached his hole, cleaning out the dried come.

"There, all squeaky clean."

Sungjong returned the gesture, using the loofah and soap as he cleaned Myungsoo. He saved the best for last aka the beautiful penis. It had softened, though even softened it was impressive. Carefully Sungjong cleaned it, secretly feeling glee as it hardened under his touch.

"Hey," Myungsoo muttered, cheeks flushed. "That's enough." Laughing, Sungjong leaned against Myungsoo and captured his lips, realising they hadn't kissed much yet.

They kissed until the bubbles were gone and the water had gone cold.

Quickly they has dried off and together changed sheets on the bed, then cuddled, kissed, and talked.

"How did you even get into my apartment though?" Myungsoo asked.

"Sungyeol. He was very happy to help."

Of course. Damn that sly fox. Though he was also grateful.

"It's only Saturday," Myungsoo noted awkwardly.

"Yes."

"Um, will you stay until tomorrow?"

A grin grew on Sungjong's lips. "Definitely."

-

"Little kitten."

It was the cue Sungjong needed, to know that the cute, slightly awkward, and affectionate Myungsoo from the last few hours had gone away, and the sexy wolf had returned. They had eaten takeaway dinner an hour ago and then went back to naked cuddling on the bed.

Sungjong felt his ears flatten against his hair in submission. "Yes master?"

"Remember me wanting to see you masturbate? Do it."

Slowly Sungjong got up and moved to the foot end of the bed, where the mirror was. He paused for a bit as he decided on how he wanted to masturbate and then he got in position.

Ass high up, his tail teasing along his crack, and eyes on himself in the mirror; he loved how his ass looked in this position and though he didn't see much, seeing the tail move was enough and he loved seeing how he's cheeks slowly reddened.

With no foreplay he slid the tail into his ass, it being thin but enough to stimulate his prostate and since Sungjong came easily, it would be enough.

His eyes strained to catch every movement of his body as his tail moved experimentally, finding the spot after a few tries. His breath hitched and then he forgot about Myungsoo being in the room, watching him intently from beside the bed and moving to see different angles.

Every little gasp, every lick of his lips, Sungjong observed: perhaps it was a bit narcissistic, but he truly was gorgeous to watch.

And watching himself orgasming was the best, and it was the best this time too.

Satisfied, he got up and met Myungsoo's eyes, feeling pride when he saw the lustful look.

"You're amazing," Myungsoo mumbled, casually tugging on his rock hard cock where he was standing, eyes raking over Sungjong's body.

"Master," he purred seductively, though widened his eyes to appear innocent. "Do you want your kitten to help you with that?" His gaze was fully on the hand and the cock, wanting to lick the pre-come from the slit.

"Come and kneel here, kitten."

Eagerly Sungjong got out of bed and down on the hard floor, face to face with the juicy cock.

"Open your mouth and keep it open no matter what."

Greedy eyes observed the thick dick, loving the veins popping, the large head, and the nice hand spreading the pre-come around to make a smooth glide.

Since he was paying attention so well he wasn't too surprised when Myungsoo took a step closer and lifted his dick to the side before slapping it against Sungjong's cheeks. Several times he did it, groaning each time before he took a step back and tugged a few more times, aiming into Sungjong's awaiting mouth.

Most of it hit other parts of his face, and even his neck, but some got in his mouth and he swallowed every drop diligently.

"Good kitten," Myungsoo praised, scratching behind the ears and making Sungjong unconsciously mewl and move into the hand, nuzzling his face against the warm thigh.

Rest of the evening was spent watching films, kissing some more, and Sungjong getting one blowjob and one rimjob.

 

-

 

Things at university stayed the same, except Sungjong let a rumour float around about them hooking up and it wasn't long before people started seeing them on dates.

Luckily no one saw them visiting various 'toy' stores as well, though Sungjong wouldn't find it embarrassing he was sure Myungsoo would.

 

 


	3. An Alpha's Rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another indulgent smut
> 
> ABO again
> 
> Kinks: Knotting, submission, big cock, self lubrication, wolf instincts, awkward smutty talk, hints of future mpreg

An alpha's rut.

It was what had welcomed Sungjong when he came back home.

His room-mate crazed, pheromones everywhere, and eyes dark. Usually Myungsoo was mellow and very cute. Only a rut could do this.

Somehow, despite their careful planning when they decided to move in together as mere room-mates, Sungjong knew this would happen. One day one of them would be in heat and the other would witness it.

This was why an omega and an alpha made poor room-mates, as a heat from one of them would instantly affect the other.

"Sungjong," Myungsoo growled, gritting his teeth.

Sweat was already dripping down Sungjong's forehead and his clothes had started to feel too warm; it didn't help how the wolf in him was yelling at him to submit readily to the alpha in front of him.

Normally Sungjong would be better at fighting his wolf, but when his human counterpart had a weakness for the man in front of him it became impossible.

"Alpha," Sungjong moaned back, hastily undressing and falling down on his knees; submitting without a fight.

They were still in the hallway of their shared apartment, maybe not the best place, but neither seemed to care.

"Take me," Sungjong whimpered, leaning forward so he would stand on all his fours and spreading his legs. Slick was already dripping out of him and his cock was leaking; his body had gone into heat quickly.

A few strangled moans and the sounds of undressing was all Sungjong heard behind him, then footsteps as Myungsoo went to stand before him naked, his big red cock standing proudly.

"Omega, open your mouth."

The tone in Myungsoo's voice was satisfying to Sungjong's wolf and he obeyed without trouble, looking up at his alpha with big eyes as the cock was slowly pushed into his mouth.

Never before had Sungjong had such a big dick in his mouth, though this was also the first time he was with an alpha so it wasn't too surprising.

It hit the back of his throat and luckily Myungsoo took mercy, fucking his mouth with shallow trusts as Sungjong did his best to suck and lick. Apparently Myungsoo was a heavy pre-cummer and the salty substance had a strong taste.

"I'll have to teach you how to deep throat for next time, little omega," Myungsoo murmured. "I want to see you choke on it, and cry as I fill your entire throat."

Sungjong shuddered at the words, wanting the same and he felt his arousal twitch between his legs and even more slick oozed from him.

Myungsoo abruptly pulled out. "I'd cum on your pretty face, but I want to tear you hole apart first."

"Yes, please."

A few seconds later rough hands and sharp nails dug into his thighs and without mercy the big cock slammed all the way into his ass. Despite being slick with need, it hurt and Sungjong howled in pain with a few tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Alpha," he croaked. "More. Please, I nee-"

The dick pulled out to the tip before slamming in again, the slide easier this time, but it still reached so deep inside Sungjong had to scream again.

He wanted this. Needed to be split open like this.

Myungsoo repeated his actions a few more times, each time eliciting more obscene sounds in Sungjong although he was growing accustomed to the size.

"More," he begged, knowing full well what alphas were capable of. "Deeper, harder."

"You can still speak," Myungsoo sneered. "I guess you do need more then."

He pulled out to the tip again, the head of the cock nudging inside the hole. With one swift movement Myungsoo thrust forward, his heavy balls slamming against Sungjong's ass and the knot which had formed close to the base of his dick breaching inside the hole. Sungjong had closed his eyes, more tears escaping as he could literally feel the knot growing bigger inside him, alongside the already big cock.

Alphas truly were different.

"Fuck, you're so wet, sweet omega," Myungsoo hummed approvingly, sliding in a bit deeper. One of his hands reached around Sungjong and grabbed his leaking cock. "Wet here too."

Sungjong wanted to say something witty back, but could only manage a whimper and the baring of his throat; his wolf had mostly taken over.

"Such pretty submission," Myungsoo murmured. "I will claim you one day, sweet omega, don't worry."

The promise eased his wolf.

"And after claiming you I will fill you with puppies. You'd be so pretty with a round stomach."

Though the words were pleasant, Sungjong was frustrated at the lack of movements. He made an impatient sound and rolled his hips before bucking against the hand wrapped around his dick.

"You want to come?" Myungsoo mused.

"Yes."

"Then come." He tugged gently a few times and Sungjong spilled all over the wooden floor.

Exhausted, Sungjong's front body slumped against the cold floor, his cheek resting upon it. His ass were still up in the air, held firmly by the two hands.

"I'm gonna fuck you again and I don't want to hear any complains about being oversensitive," Myungsoo warned.

With every move, no matter how small, Sungjong whimpered from the sensitivity. More beads of sweat travelled down his forehead and his thighs quivered as the big cock slid in and out with wanton. Myungsoo even deliberately made sure to go out as far as possible, so the knot would breach his ring of muscles several times. Sungjong was nearly crying, feeling like a mess as his body convulsed whenever he felt the humongous knot by his entrance - it was too much.

Yet his cock hardened again, his ass kept leaking. Nails dug into his skin, and now Myungsoo's rhythmic thrusting had become a rutting; he was balls deep, shallowly thrusting as he moaned.

Sungjong came again, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his body felt like it was exploding. Off handedly he noticed Myungsoo had stopped moving too and was slumped upon his back, dick lodged deep into his ass and it was convulsing.

Sungjong was fully on the floor, his own dick trapped against the floorboard and his stomach getting smeared with come.

It was perfect, his ass dripping as it couldn't contain all the liquid of both his own slick and the amount of seed shot into him.

"Sorry," Myungsoo mumbled, voice muffled. "I didn't know I'd go in a rut or I would have texted you to stay away."

"It's fine," Sungjong murmured, enjoying the hard body against his own. "What triggered it?" It wasn't the monthly rut, so something must have set it off.

"I took a nap right before you came and I had a very explicit dream about you, and when you came in and I smelled you- I- Yeah."

"Oh," Sungjong laughed softly. "Guess you'll have to help me on my next heat then. That's only fair, right?"

"Yes."

Perfect. Then Sungjong could work on claiming Myungsoo as his own.

 

 


End file.
